Open Your Eyes
by TheOnlyAndOne
Summary: Sheila LeStrange, who is not related to the famous pureblood family, which everybody thinks, is a girl who loves Quiditch, music and mischief. In third year she meets a boy on her Quiditch team, and she starts to like him. But everybody has a surface, and who will be the ones to breake through? parrings: Sirius B OC, Regulus B OC, Marauders, Lily E James P -Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **

**Hi guys!**

**I have rewrote this chapter, updated it, checking once again for spelling errors and so on. As many of you have asked for, I have made a new line whenever someone new is speaking. **

**This is my first fanfiction ever, so I would be over the moon if you would leave a review. I am trying to post chapters as soon as possible but I am also in busy in school, you know.**

**WARNING: A girl named Alice Bright, is NOT Alice Prewett, who later becomes Longbottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – A beginning:

The famous train of the wizarding world was pulling out of the station from platform 9¾, on a cold and rainy day, despite the fact that it was the 1st of September 1971. A young girl, no older than eleven, with dark hair, black as the feathers of a raven, walked down the hall of the train, her chocolate brown eyes searching for a compartment that wasn't yet full.

Sheila, as the girl was named, stopped walking when she passed a room that was only occupied by two children; a boy and a girl. Sheila assumed that they were somewhat her age.  
The girl, a red-haired girl with freckles on her chins, and the boy whose hair was quite dirty, were both gazing out of the window with eyes full of hope. Like Sheila, they were both excited for the train ride to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but of course even more excited for arriving at the school itself.  
With a kind push, Sheila opened the compartment door, just a bit.

"Umm…" Words did not leave her mouth as the boy and girl looked up. Feeling stupid, Sheila was forced to continue her sentence as a much unwanted blush tinted her cheeks. "Well, uh, I was thinking, that is, I was wondering if I could perhaps, maybe, possibly sit there," Sheila said as she pointed to the seat next to the girl. Her words were stumbled and chosen in an embarrassing haste, causing Sheila to blush even further, and look down on her feet. "Every other compartment is full," she added with a little forced smile.

The girl smiled as her dazzling emerald green eyes, which stood in complete contrast to her beautiful, wild, flaming red hair, lit up.  
"Of course," she answered with a sweet and polite voice while nodding to Sheila. "I'm Lily by the way; Lily Evans." Sheila walked over and sat beside Lily, still starring at her feet nervously.

"I´m Sheila, Sheila LeStrange," The boy with black greasy hair looked up from his book, "and you are?" asked Sheila a bit too harsh than she´d meant to, but she didn´t see any opportunities to say it any kinder, so she decided not to push it any further.

The boy blushed, even if it was hard to see because of his hair hanging down in his face; "Severus, Severus Snape," his voice was quite hushed, even for a boy´s voice to be, "how did it go, that _you _do not have a fellow, if you´re one of the LeStranges?" asked Severus as he smirked.

Sheila wrinkled her nose, "What do you mean with `The LeStranges`?" replied Sheila, because as for her information she did certainly not know anybody else with her surname: It was original from France. She´d had gotten her last name from her father, as he was half French. Her mother was half Asian, so she´d got her look from her mother's side.

"The LeStranges," repeated Severus, "The Pureblood family." Severus said.

Sheila blushed, "I don´t know many Pureblood families," answered Sheila and again looking down at her feet, "Halfblood…" mumbled Sheila down to her feet, while rubbing her hands against each other, as she usually did when she was nervous.

Severus narrowed his eyes and gave her a smeared look, before turning back to his book again.

Several hours later the Head-boy and Head-girl were patrolling down the train, and telling everyone to change into ropes.

"I must get going," said Sheila while taking her jacket and skirt of.

Severus started to cover his eyes with his hands, "whoa! You are not going to change _here_?" exclaimed Severus with a high pitching voice.

Sheila just rolled her eyes and took her trunk down from the room for baggage. Of course she kept her leggings and tank-top on while shifting into Hogwarts ropes.

Eventually the train stopped by pulling in on Hogsmeade Station and all the first years students jumped up and down to get a glance of the station.

* * *

"When I call your name, you´ll put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted into our four houses: Hufflepuff," the table suit in yellow and black cheered when the name of their house was named, "Rawenclaw," another crowd of people rejoiced and clapped, "Gryffindor," there was a loud applaud from the Gryffindors (who wore red and gold), "and Slytherin!" Told the witch in green emerald robes the first years, who were slightly wet frozen after the sailing over the lake.

"_Abbott, Kurt" _Professor McGonagall spoke very clear with a glimpse of Irish.

But before the hat almost touched his hair it shouted: "_Hufflepuff!_" The boy stumbled down to the table where he got greeted with pads on the shoulder.

"_Black, Sirius" _A boy with black hair and a pretty big smirk on his lips walked up to the stool. Several people from the table with the colors green and silver, called his name with encouraging things. It took much more time for the hat to decide whether the boy – obviously named Sirius- would fit in Slytherin or Gryffindor.

Eventually it shouted proud; "_Gryffindor!_" Only Sheila saw Black froze, but after a moment he smiled again and rejoined the Gryffindors.

When the crowd of young people was silent again, Professor McGonagall called out another name from her list, "_Bright, Alice._"

A little girl with light, blond hair which went down to her shoulders, twitched and started to walk, first insecure but after some seconds she straightened herself and walked with proud (and a little blush on her cheeks), up to the chair and sat.

Professor McGonagall put on the hat. "_Gyffindor!_" Shouted the hat cheery, and a boy from the Gryffindor table gave the little girl, Alice, a big hug. Sheila noticed that they looked a lot alike, and thought that they could certainly be a couple of sister and brother. She smiled a little sad. Her brother had graduated from Hogwarts one year ago.

Everyone went silent again and a couple more persons were divided into the houses. Six went to Rawenclaw, five to Hufflepuff and seven to Gryffindor. A little girl named Bianca Edwards with a huge pink, fluffy bow and cheeky small cheeks went to Slytherin.

After awhile the name _"Evans, Lily" _was called up by the professor and Sheila gave Lily a nervous pad on the back and a little smile.

Professor McGonagall put on the hat and it began to speak. Lily gave a nervous little hop and her cheeks began to blush, underneath the freckles.

After a minute or so it had decided and shouted: _"Gryffindor!" _Lily sprang of the chair and walked down to the table with red and gold flags. Her lips curled into a smile, and also she got greeted with hugs and smiles.

Fifteen minutes or so after Lily was sorted Sheila froze: "_LeStrange, Sheila,_" Sheila stood down in the crowd of First Years looking slightly nervous.

Her breath was hitching_. _She heard some voices whisper her last name. Someone was even rude enough to point at her.

She took her first step out of the crowd and she could easily feel the staring eyes at her back. Her heart was beating so fast that it was a wonder it didn´t pop out of her chest. She sat on the chair many other students had sat on in precisely the same situation as her. _Breath, just breath_, she told herself while putting some of her long, thick, black hair back behind her ear.

McGonagall put the hat on her head and it suddenly began to speak. "Well, well. Another LeStrange…"

Sheila felt it completely weird for a hat to start talking, but she reminded herself of that she was at Hogwarts. "I am not the one you believe I am,"whispered Sheila to the hat, "half-blood."

The hat began to mumble: "lots of courage, cunning as well, not as much…" The Sorting Hat didn´t go any further and shouted: "_Slytherin!" _The Slytherins looked at first confused, but after a minute of silence or so, they began to applause.

There was a lot of other kids who´d been sorted and Sheila putted much attention to when three boys was sorted: James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James was the tallest of the four boys (included Sirius), he´d got hazel brown eyes - which shone with mischief, and a wild and uncontrollable black hair. Sheila noticed he ruffled his hair when he got nervous. The Lupin boy had brown bright hair and his eyes showed a kindness and they were a light shade of green mixed with grey.

* * *

After the feast they´d gone to bed. They would follow the prefects to their common room. Sheila felt nervous.

Beside her walked a babbling Bianca Edwards, but she wasn´t really listening. She just nodded polite every now and then. _A wonder I wasn´t put in Hufflepuff_ thought Sheila. If she was put in Hufflepuff, then she wouldn´t hear the end of it by her older brother who once was in Rawenclaw.

Once they were at the dungeon, the prefect stopped. He gave a gargoyle the password (Salazar Slytherin), it jumped aside and they all climbed into the common room. Everything was decorated in emerald green and silver: from the curtains to the fireplace.

"First years," smirked a deep voice, "up the stairs, remember password to your dormitory. Breakfast 8 am tomorrow. Don´t be late!" threatened he. Then he turned his heels and walked again, leaving the first year alone.

Sheila went to her dormitory and found out she was sharing room with Edwards and three other girls. They wasn´t up yet, but Sheila found a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write:

_Hi mum,_

_I was sorted into Slytherin. –well, that´s a big surprise, huh? I also got a huge shock._

_If I forgot something at home, please send it with Yup._

_Love,_

_Sheila_

She tied the letter to her owl Yups leg and watched - while sigh - her fly away with it… This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**I really hope you liked it so far :-D I would be over the moon if you could leave a review and tell me how you think it is going. Send me a PM if you have ideas for the fanfiction :-)**

**See you around ;)**

**~ TheOnlyAndOne**


	2. Chapter 2 - A love from

**Authors Note:**

**Well, I hope you liked it so far!**

**I would be SO happy if you would leave a review! I am usually checking my PMs so you´re welcome to leave a message there too, if you feel like there´s something missing (or you have any ideas for my fanfiction!)**

**Hey, BTW: do you guys think the recaps is necessary, because if you don´t then I won´t write them…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do certainly not own ANYTHING from the Harry Potter universe. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling!**

_Recap:_

_Sheila LeStrange are going to Hogwarts this year and at the Hogwarts train, she´d already met Lily Evans, a little polite red haired girl, in company with a boy named Severus Snape. _

_Sheila gets sorted into Slytherin and that surprise her! She also meets a gossip-girl named Bianca Edwards who´s also sorted into Gryffindor. She put very much attention to four boys: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She also noticed a little tiny girl with bright hair: Alice Bright (__**which as many perhaps thought is NOT the Alice who later becomes Alice Longbottom!**__)- who´s also sorted into Gryffindor as well as the so called Marauders._

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - A ´love from´

Third day at school and Sheila was already at least ten minutes late for class. In the morning Professor Slughorn - who was the Headmaster of Slytherin, had awarded schedules for the new term, to the Slytherins.

First class was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Sheila sighed. She hated plants and plants hated her. She remembered once her mum brought her a sunflower (which she´d been told was easy to keep alive), but after a day or so it was quite dead. The sunflower´s leaves hung: they were hanging and looked not so healthy. Her mum stopped trying to make her take care of any plants. Her older brother had teased her and said that the plants dropped dead when she glimpsed at them. She had just rolled her eyes, but later she began really to believe what her brother had told her.

"Good morning," began a cheery bright voice behind Sheila when she sat on her chair, "I am professor Sprout," the class went silent, "today are we going to learn about the Devil Snare. Can anybody tell me something about The Devil Snare?" asked she while smiling.

Sheilas heart dropped. She hadn´t really touched any of her books she brought in Diagon Alley before entering at Hogwarts.

A small boy with a pair of glass and a set of yellow and black robes raised his hand a little bit.

Professor Sprout smiled gently and pointed at the little boy, "Mr?" the little boy´s voice was trembling when he answered,

"Mi… -Michael," stammered Michael, "Michael MacMillan." When nobody said anything, started MacMillan to stutter," The Devil Snare is a plant, which grows very fast. It´s ready to be used after a year. The Devil Snare is usually used as traps and in prisons," Sheila rolled her eyes. MacMillan was speaking in a-matter-of-fact-tone which was so typical Hufflepuffs, "The Devil Snare doesn´t like the sun, so it is very often hidden in dark cells or caves." -Ended MacMillan very proud his speech.

"Very precisely Mr. MacMillan," cheered Professor Sprout, "15 points to Hufflepuff!"

Sheila groaned when Professor Sprout divided them into pairs: Slytherins amongst Hufflepuffs.

* * *

After the incident with the Hufflepuff and a visit in The Hospital Wing, because that damn kid from Hufflepuff couldn´t handle a scissor:

Sheila made a scowl when Madam Pomfrey started to fix the damage. A little spell and a bandage on her arm could do it, told Madam Pomfrey. "Off you go," said Madam Pomfrey, "don´t move your arm too much and after dinner you have to change the binding." Told Madam Pomfrey in a strict voice.

"Next class Transfiguration with the Gryffindors." Read Sheila.

She went to a quick lunch. Lily (the girl from the train,) sat at the table with a huge book beside her plate. The plate was filled with eggs and bacon.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked Sheila a bit quiet, she didn´t know if Evans could remember her at all.

Lily looked up. She had some small wrinkles between her eyes when she concentrated. "No I don't mind at all!" smiled Lily while making some space for Sheila. "How is your day?" asked Lily, "so far," she added quickly.

"Herbology," moaned Sheila, "I don´t like plants." Explained Sheila, when Lily raised an eyebrow. She brushed her black hair behind her ear as she usually did when she talked with people. She´d really thought of cut it.

Lily smiled, "I think Herbology is rather fascinating."

Sheila wrinkled her nose, "well, I would think that too, if the plants didn´t try to rip my head off, every time I come near."

Lily laughed, "really?" Sheila grinned,

"Yup!"

"Well," said Lily as she closed her heavy book with a "slam".

Sheila smiled, "Transfiguration´s next".

* * *

As they walked up the hall and stood outside the classroom, a black haired boy with glass, -and an unusual cheeky glimpse in his eyes, came in and blocked Lily and Sheilas way.

"Oi," exclaimed he like he hadn´t blocked their way on purpose, "Evans! What a surprise?"

Lily blushed, "What do you want Potter?" she looked like she just wanted to move on, and get to class.

"Such a rude way to greet a good old friend," said James as he called another boy, "Padfoot! –look who we have here." said he cheery while padding the so called _"Padfoot" _on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lily-pad!" Sirius beamed. Lily smiled but rolled her eyes. Sheila looked at them with a grin.

Sirus´ grin disappeared when he saw Sheila. "Hanging out with a Slytherin, Lily-pad?" asked Sirius with a evil smirk as he looked at her green and silver robes.

Sheila narrowed her eyes, "I actually do have a name," and added with a mean grunt, "Black."

Lily rolled her eyes, "This is Sheila," told Lily jolly,

"- LeStrange." Added Sheila and smirked.

Sirius snorted, "Another one?" this seemed to bother Sirius extremely, so Lily decided to come and rescue them both,

"She´s not the one you believe and added with a threading look, "so please back off."

"Good morning everyone!" said professor McGonagall with a smile through her strict voice, "I believe everyone has brought a Beginning Guide to Transfiguration by Emerie Switch?" Everybody nodded, "and I want you all to know, that all books you have, shall carry nametags!"

Sheila and Lily (who had sat at the same table as James and a grumpy Sirius) nodded politely.

Sirius stopped scowling at Sheila by Lilys warning look. Sheila crossed her legs, and Remus took out a quill (which also carried a little nametag which said: _Remus John Lupin_). Lily swapped her long, a bit curly hair from her left shoulder onto her right.

James and Sirius sat reclined, obviously not listening.

"You may begin to read." Told Professor McGonagall kindly,"until chapter 5."

After several of minutes a boy with blond hair stumbled into the class room. Professor McGonagall looked up from her transfiguration book and looked questioning on the small boy.

"I… I am so sorry," spluttered he as he quickly added: "Professor."

A numerous of people looked up from their book too. Black and Potter grinned.

"Ms. Bright," Alice looked surprised up at Professor McGonagall, "would you like to move a bit, so Mr. Pettigrew could sit beside you?" Alice knew that she didn´t really have an opinion, so she moved a bit. Pettigrew blushed, but sat beside Alice.

* * *

After class they all gathered together in The Great Hall for dinner. Sheila unfortunately sat beside Edwards. She babbled about how everything was so much better when she was home; her rich parents, their big house, lots of house-elves and some swimming pool they had for the summer.

Sheila wanted to write to someone. Her mother had written to her constantly after she was told that her daughter was put in Slytherin, so Sheila decided to head for the Owlery, to catch Yup, before things got too serious between her and Bianca. So before Bianca could even think of stopping Sheila, she stood up, and ran to the Owlery.

It was still rainy, but she reached the tower before she got completely wet. When she ran up the stairs, to the tower, she bumped into a tall boy with grey eyes. Sirius bloody Black. _Sweet baby Merlin, _thought Sheila as she sighed. She really didn´t want to meet anyone right now.

"Whoa!"Cried Sirius, "hey Sheila," He smirked. Sheila grinned,

"Howdy Black," Sheila smirked, " by the way: what happened to the `LeStrange`?"

Sirius ruffled his hair, "I am - to say it polite, not very fond of that name,"

Sheila nodded "so…" a bit uncomfortable silence followed,

"what are you doing up here?"

Sheila laughed while rolling her eyes, "Trying to find my owl, you prick," she smiled not knowing why it suddenly felt so nice, talking to the boy who insulted her earlier , "why would I go to the Owlery otherwise?" asked she while looking for the familiar brown owl with green eyes. "Hey boy!" cheered Sheila as the little owl landed on her arm.

Trying to ignore Blacks starring, she took out a piece of parchment and a quill:

_Hey mum. _

_There is lovely here at Hogwarts. I wish he were here with me. Well, I´ve had all my subjects. I don´t like Herbology, but I guess you knew that. Potion is so tricky; yesterday I had it all blown up. You really don´t want to ask. I have met some wonderful peoples; there is this girl, named Evans. We talked on the train, and we have a lot of subjects together. She is a Gryffindor. Bright is okay, but since we haven´t talked proper yet, I won't tell about her. _

_The teachers are okay too. Well, there´s this weirdo named Sluggy or something, but I will write again later._

_Love,_

_Sheila. _

She looked up. Black had grated the quill out off her hand. And he scribbled down on the parchment quickly.

_Ps. Love from the famous Sirius Black too. _

Sheila wrinkled her nose, and snorted. Black took out an envelope and tied it to Yups leg. Yup sat off, and flew away.

Sheila was basically frozen. "Black!" she sneered, "what have you done?" though it was obviously what he had just done. But she needed to be sure.

"You are welcome!" Chuckled Sirius, "By the way: who was that letter to?" he asked innocently.

Her face reddened, "my mum." Mumbled Sheila. Black started to laugh. Sheila smacked him on the shoulder, but couldn´t help grinning a little bit too. She could just imagine how her mother's eyes would go wide. They ended up laughing in the Owlery in a long time.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I feel a little bit sorry for Sheila; I would have died, or probably killed Sirius by now, if it was my letter Sirius had wrote a note on. **

**Feel free to review :-D**

**~TheOnlyAndOne **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**I am so terrible sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter, but everything went a little confusing…**

**But I will really thank you guys, for being such a brilliant feedback. **

**NothernDragon: Thank you for help me starting this fanfiction! (And, could you guys possibly check out her fanfiction? –It´s a bloody brilliant one :-P) **

**Molly Raesly: Thank you for moral support:-D. **

**And thanks Rose who´s reviewed. – yes, I´ll keep writing, but since English isn´t my first language, it takes me a while to write just one chapter :-D **

**WARNING: In this chapter, and probably a lot more chapters, there will be lots of curses. (I curse a lot myself, so I guessed Sheila could do that to….)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter universe. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, but I guess everyone figured that out, long ago… **

_Recap: _

_Sheila started at Hogwarts. On day three she met a boy named Sirius Black (called Padfoot), they started bickering, but later when she wanted to owl to her mum, she met Sirius at the Owlery. Sirius "accidently" wrote a "love from" Sirius on the parchment, and they started laughing. _

**Okay, sorry. Perhaps that was a little lame, but I just wanted them to be friends fast… But I know things like that can happen in reality. My friend and me once met each other when something like that happened.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – Merry Christmas

The weather went colder as the days up to December came. All students began deciding whether they should stay at Hogwarts in the upcoming holiday. Sheila chose to stay at Hogwarts: Everything had become a little odd lately, at home. The last day before Christmas Holiday was arriving; Sheila had History Of Magic with the Gryffindors. Sheila and Sirius had become pretty good friends, since the incident in the Owlery, which could be remarkable:

"Hey Shee," Sirius Black was sitting on his chair, leaning over Sheila, "whoa! Look!" said he as he reached out for one of Sheilas quills, but Sheila was faster and snatched the quill from him. Sirius´ eyes widened, "you should go for the tryouts," and when he said _tryouts, _they both knew he talked about Quiditch.

Sheila sighed, "First years don´t get to do tryouts," she rolled her eyes, "and besides, I am not that good when I am supposed to focus on the loops while throwing one of the bloody Quaffles."

Sirius blinked innocently, (or as innocent Sirius can be,) and tried to grab the quill while Sheila wasn´t looking, but her reflects was much quicker than his, so he didn´t get the quill this time either.

"Come on Shee," said he with a pleading voice, "you know I love you, right?"

Sheila rolled her eyes and threw the quill after him, "Whatever?" grinned Sirius while catching the quill, "I will get myself one…." Told Sirius seriously, "- One day." Added he with a big smile.

"Hell yeah!" Professor Binns looked up a little startled, but chose to ignore Sheila, "before Graduation, I hope," laughed Sheila as she rolled her eyes (once again) and looked down at her paper, trying to focus on what Professor Binns said.

* * *

"Bye!" whined Bianca Edwards as she went after Professor Slughorn to the train.

Sheila turned around without even notice her. She sighed. This was differently going to be a long Christmas. She walked back to the castle. There was still a lots of school work to do, so maybe that would be rather interesting.

She went to the dungeons first. She was already done with all her homework after three hours. She started searching for a book; her mother once gave her for Christmas. She didn´t mind reading, so she took her book, placed it on her pillow, and went early to bed. She didn´t sleep much that night. She kept turning around, trying to find a cool spot on her pillow. Several times she turned her quilt around, but nothing seemed to help.

* * *

After half an hour turning around in the bed, she made a loud sigh, and yawned. It was too late to fall asleep again, but way too early to wakeup. After another hour, she decided to get some cloth on and take a walk around the lake. She had always liked the lake. When it was noisy and loud in their Dungeons, or inside the Gryffindor common room, (she´d been there twice, with Sirius. The Gryffindors wasn´t that happy, because they thought she was a spy who was supposed to figure out how their Quiditch-schedules was planned…) –ridiculous. Her stomach made noises, so after checking the clock, once again she sneaked down to the Great Hall.

Sheila looked around. Only one large table stood in the hall. There used to be five tables, but now Dumbledore had clearly decided to screw up the traditions.

Inside the hall, sat a girl with light hair, and Gryffindor ropes. She hadn´t seen Sheila yet, because her head was fully stuck into the book, she was reading. Once in a while she took a bite of her bread with butter, and a sip of the Pumpkin Juice. When Sheila sat down a couple of seats away from the girl, the girl looked up and smiled, "hi," she closed her book, but sneaked a finger inside the book, so she didn´t have to search for the page again, "I am Alice," she took out her hand so Sheila could shake it. Sheila shook Alices hand, "Bright," Told Alice.

"Sheila," Sheila stopped, everyone defiantly horror-struck her last name, so she made up her mind, "Sheila, just Sheila." answered Sheila smiling.

* * *

The snow landed in their hair, and melted. The two girls jumped cherry around outside in the snow. After tumbling around in the snow some hours, they were both soaking wet from top to toe, so they decided to go inside, and get something to eat.

"Come on," Sheila grinned, when they´d had got new dry cloth on, "Com on Alice! –I´ve got to show you something, Sirius showed me."

Alice froze, "Sirius… Sirius _Black_?!" she exclaimed, "Black?!" Sheila raised an eyebrow (she was able to do that,)

"Yes? Sirius freaking Black" she paused looking a little confused, "who else do _you _know which is called _Sirius_?" asked Sheila confused.

Alice shook her head, - whether it was because of Sheilas cursing or herself, did Sheila not know, "never mind."

* * *

The two girls raced down the corridors, and past the Great Hall. They met a group Hufflepuffs who had decided to stay at Christmas. Finally they stood in front of a huge painting. A bowl with a pear was portrayed on the picture. Sheila took some steps forward, and put her hand on the image, she tickled the green, fat pear, and it suddenly started to laugh. After some seconds it started giggling too. After a minute the painting was suddenly gone, and a big green door was transformed into the place where the picture hang just seconds ago. Alices mouth was hanging, and she starred at the green door,

"unbelievable…" heard Sheila Alice mumble.

Sheila took a step inside and Alice followed still starring.

On the other side if the door was a enormous, high ceilinged room. Like the size of the Great Hall above.

"Wow!" Alice let out a cry.

Sheila just smiled. She´d had been there at least ten times before, together with Sirius, James and sometimes Remus would come along. Peter always stuck to the Great Hall, so he didn´t need an extra room with dinner.

A little tiny house elf popped out of nowhere, but Sheila had got used to it after some time (she´d never had a house elf at home, because they could never effort it), while Alice squealed with horror. Alices scream had seemed to scare the elf, so he seemed to be as shocked as Alice, as a result he jumped at least one meter in the air of fright.

"What can Beamer help Miss. Sheila with?" the house elf squeaked, "Who has Miss. Sheila brought with her?" asked Beamer.

Sheila smiled kindly, "Hallo to you too, Beamer," she turned, "this is Alice," she gestured with her hand, pointing at Alice.

Alice nodded and smiled, "Alice Bright." She put out her hand, so the house elf could shake it, but the little elf just starred at it.

"He´s not that used to kind people," whispered Sheila to Alice, who immediately took back her hand, but winked at Beamer, for him to know, that she did not _not_ like him. "Umm," Sheila hesitated, "Beamer," the little elf looked up with wide eyes,

"anything for you Miss!" Beamer jumped up and down in excitement. Sheila had to take some deep breaths; she forced herself not to roll her eyes.

"Okay, well, it´ll be a Butterbeer," Sheila looked at Alice,

"a Pumpkin Pie for me," answered Alice quickly.

Beamer apperated, and less than a minute afterwards, he came back with a big Pumpkin Pie and a Butterbeer for Alice and Sheila. Alice's mouth dropped; never in her life had she seen such huge Pumpkin Pie. Beamer smiled and disappeared again.

* * *

After eating the full-size Pumpkin Pie (which made Alice pat herself on her stomach with her hand, and sigh,) and drinking _nearly _half the Butterbeer, the two girls made their way to the Great Hall.

"Well, I guess that´s it?" said Sheila, and they both knew that it now was up to Alice to decide, whether they should go together to the Great Hall and eat, or if they were supposed to part ways,

"well," Alice paused, "you could always go with me to The Gryffindor dorm?" asked Alice.

Sheila smiled, and Alice took that for a _yes._

* * *

"Really?!" gasped Alice as Sheila tried not to laugh.

"_Baby you can drive my car!" _cried Sheila, and Alice seemed to get it, so she continued,

"_yes, I am gonna be a star!" _they both giggled, and shook of laughter, "baby you can drive my car…" and along with Sheila, they both roared,

"AND MAYBE I`LL LOVE YOU!"

They didn´t appear to be able to get one more word out of their mouth, because they both lay flat on Alice´s floor, beside her bed in the Gryffindor Dormitories. Sheila looked up, but that only caused her to collapse on the floor again, sobbing with laughter.

"If anyone walks in on us," began Alice but couldn´t go on because of a new section of laughs.

"They will think we are drunk," chuckled Sheila.

"I can see the front page of the Daily Prophet: _1__st__ year students, found drunk on the floor, laughing like mad!"_

Sheila grinned, " Who cares?!" Sheila snorted, "I don´t give a God damn about the Daily Prophet!" and she kept smirking, "they can go to hell. I wouldn´t mind."

Alice and Sheila looked at each other and a roar of laughing, giggling girls was heard from the Gryffindors Dormitories late that night.

"Merry Christmas Alice!" grinned Sheila,

"Merry Christmas Sheila."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well, that was it. I am not sure if any of you guys ever have tried, but sometimes when I am with my friends, I´ll suddenly be down on the floor, laughing my ass off, and I don´t give a damn about what everybody thinks. **

**Please review :-)**

**~TheOnlyAndOne**


End file.
